Segredos!
by Triele
Summary: Segredos bem guardados!


Ele estava apaixonado.

Estava apaixonado e isso era segredo. O segredo mais bem guardado da sua vida.

E estar apaixonado assim, tão apaixonado desse jeito, e em total segredo era uma coisa nova.

Não nova realmente, mas de certa forma...nova.

Por que ele não era mais o garoto arrogante que passava metade do tempo se achando o máximo por que sabia coisas que o resto da humanidade apenas vislumbrava em seus piores pesadelos e que ele apenas não só conhecia como combatia também, como uma espécie de super-heroi com uma identidade secreta. E que achava que a mocinha se encheria de orgulho por ele ser aquilo que ele era, e o aguardaria num lar aconchegante, amorosa e orgulhosa a cada vez que ele chegasse cansado e ferido, mas vitorioso, das batalhas que travava contra o mal, pronta para acolhê-lo numa cama quente.

Definitivamente ele não era mais aquele garoto metido a besta que achava que o futuro era certo, com direito a felicidade e abraços da pessoa amada.

Bom, agora era diferente por que agora ele sabia que a mocinha, objeto de sua primeira paixão, não só não acreditava nele, como também o tinha enxotado de sua vida como se ele fosse um mentiroso trapaceiro, ou pior, um louco que vivia num mundo de fantasias e alucinações perigosas. E também sabia que nunca haveria um lar aconchegante e uma cama quente para onde voltar. Não para ele, nada de futuro certo e nada de aconchego.

O que fazia tudo aquilo novo era que apesar dessa falta de ilusão, ainda assim ele estava todo bobo e completamente apaixonado, não por uma mocinha bonita, corajosa e deliciosamente petulante.

Essa era a parte nova da coisa.

O objeto de sua paixão não só acreditava nele e no seu mundo pontuado de monstros e terrores sobrenaturais, como também combatia a seu lado, de igual pra igual, feroz e mortal, assim como ele.

Não havia aquela deliciosa petulância, mas havia coragem e embora tivesse sido difícil admitir, e mais difícil ainda aceitar, havia beleza. Uma beleza forte e desconcertante que o botava quente e constrangido nas horas mais altas da madrugada, enquanto se tocava em silêncio, imaginando como seria se lhe fosse concedido o desejo de poder tocar mais do que apenas seu próprio corpo.

No lugar da petulância feminina de antes, havia uma inocência total para algumas coisas corriqueiras do mundo, que chegava a ser cômica em algumas situações. Havia uma sabedoria imensurável para coisas que ele mesmo não conseguia sequer imaginar e também uma falta de malicia para os duplos sentidos das palavras que às vezes o irritava.

Mas o que era realmente novo mesmo, era o fato de que ele achou que nunca mais se sentiria assim, apaixonado de uma maneira quase inocente, sonhando acordado na calada da noite. E agora se pegava bobamente imaginando situações, que ele sabia nunca teria coragem de realizar, onde declarava sua paixão, e seu peito se enchia de uma esperança mais boba ainda, de um sentimento de felicidade e da vaga ideia mesclada com a fantasia de que talvez aquela proximidade significasse mais, não apenas ingenuidade ou desconhecimento das regras básicas de etiqueta.

-CxD

-Cas?

-Hm?

-Por que você sempre aparece assim grudado em mim?

Cas deu um passo para trás e sua expressão mudou de contemplação muda para ligeiro embaraço.

-Desculpa. Esqueci...do espaço.

Sam deu uma risadinha.

Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas para o anjo e relanceou os olhos para o irmão, resolveu jogar um pouquinho, talvez aquela falta de malícia revertesse em seu favor afinal.

-Por que você nunca cola no Sam, só em mim?

Cas olhou confuso para Sam, pareceu pensar um pouco e respondeu calmamente, sem nem pestanejar.

-Não sei.

-Como não sabe? Estamos os dois aqui e você aparece sempre colado na minha cara, não no Sam. Por que?

Cas pendeu a cabeça por um instante e franziu o cenho demonstrando que estava confuso, um segundo depois seu rosto se desanuviou e ele apenas respondeu a única coisa que lhe ocorreu como verdade.

-Acho que é por que eu sempre venho por você.

Dean ficou sem resposta.

Abaixou a cabeça e sorriu de leve, imaginando o que o anjo queria dizer com aquilo e se talvez, só talvez, ele conheceria um pouquinho do duplo sentido das palavras afinal?

Cas continuou parado em pé a sua frente sem mover um músculo sequer, observando o caçador.

DxC

Pela milésima vez invejou a capacidade que os homens tinham de por em palavras os sentimentos e os desejos que corriam pelo seu corpo.

Como explicar os sentimentos avassaladores, os desejos incompreensíveis?

A necessidade de se colar nele?

O jeito como se sentia desajeitado dentro daquele corpo quando o caçador o olhava assim de perto, de cenho franzido.

O impulso desnecessário, mas incrontrolável de olhar para ele, analisar todos os detalhes, observar cada marca na pele sardenta como um dia observou embriagado pela grandeza do criador, as primerias estrelas do firmamente.

A vontade boba de tocar uma sarda maior com a ponta do dedo.

Tocar todas.

Uma por uma.

Tudo novo e assustador.

Coisas que ele não entendia.

Coisas estranhas que ele nunca tinha sentido antes.

Não sabia como explicar por que tinha que aparecer sempre assim colado nele, só sabia que vinha por ele, então achou melhor deixar assim mesmo, só continuar sentindo todas aquelas coisas estranhas, sem dizer nada pra ninguém.

Só continuar sentindo.

Em segredo.

_Fim _


End file.
